


Digimon tri:

by NekoHaruko



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: (Anime 2020)
Genre: Friendship, Slice of Life, digimon reboot - Freeform, more will appear later - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoHaruko/pseuds/NekoHaruko
Summary: This is a series of drabbles featuring meiko, maki, daigo, And the four 02 kids In the digimon  adventure: series universeDifferent opportunities and different paths will follow these characters in this universe.
Kudos: 1





	Digimon tri:

11 year old Meiko stared out the car window as trees flew by.

"Hey dad, are we there yet?" She looked at the front of the car where parents sat.

"We'll be there soon, sweetie." Her mom replied.

She pouted, slumping into her seat.

They had been stuck in the car for what feels like forever. They were traveling from Tottori to Tokyo for a week long work trip. Her parents like to think of it as a vacation, because Tokyo is such a big city and so much to explore.

"Mei! I'm hungry!" Her companion cried at her side.

"Oh, sorry Plotmon. I'll get you a snack." She gave her partner a pat on the head reaching into her travel bag to grab a nut bar. "Here you go!" She unwrapped the bar and gave it to her.

"Thanks Mei!" She happily ate her snack.

She and Plotmon about a month ago. Her dad works with the government in Tokyo that specializes in these creatures called "Digimon." She got a device which confirmed she was a Chosen Child, but she really didn't get all of that.

But from the sound of it, Chosen Children were called on by the Digital World to help defend both worlds from bad forces. But so far she hasn't been in any situations where Plotmon would need to hop in and fight.

"Ok, girls. Let's pull over and stretch." Her dad let out a sigh rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good idea, dad~" Her giggled.

"Yay! We can go explore!" Plotmon hopped up and down on the car seat.

Meiko giggled. "Ok, ok, Plotmon. Let me put your leash on."

"Eh~? How come?" She whined.

"Because you are always wandering off and getting lost!" Meiko exasperated clipping the leash to her collar.

"But Mei~" She grumbled hopping out of the car unwillingly.

Meiko giggled. "C'mon. Let's find something fun!"


End file.
